You and I can be good together
by Protection 101
Summary: Jughead must fight Veronica herself as she fights that he truly does love her. She honesty thought she was helping him by teaching him how to treat Betty between the sheets to win her back from the man she broke up with him for. But during one of the sessions Veronica has finally learned that Jughead has fallen for her. Now they must find a way to be together truly.


**The Yearly 365 Challenge**

 **Prompt #172 (Dialogue) "You're doing it wrong."**

Blowing her bangs off of her forehead she glared down into Jughead's stubborn eyes. "If you aren't interesting in learning then why the hell are you here Jones?" She pressed forward into his bare chest. She bared down hard onto his hips.

"I'm here because you said that you would help me." Jughead growled as his hips jerked upward. He smirked at the pained look in Veronica's eyes. "Am I too much for you Lodge?" He slammed his body forward; catching her bare back against his hands. His mouth was just inches from her slightly opened one. "Am I?" He demanded as he pressed upward even rougher.

Veroncia rolled her hips downward slamming his backside back onto the silken sheets. She rolled her hips as she pushed him backwards. Her hips rose and fell with his thrust. "You're doing it wrong Juggie." She panted as she felt sweat roll off her slick body onto his. "If you want to win Betty back then you have to do this fucking right." She pressed her hips into his as she felt him go even deeper and hitting the spot.

"I think I got it Ron." He panted as he kept rolling his hips with hers as he felt that spot. He pulled her head down to capture her mouth with his. He slammed his tongue into her mouth as he felt his peak rising ever closer. He was demanded to make her come with him this time. He demanded that this was the time tht she came with him.

Veronica's eyes closed as she felt herself coming undone. She breathed in quick as she felt Jughead's warmth overcome her own. Mixing with her own. She finally reached the point where her body couldn't move within her control any longer. She pulled her mouth away from his. She felt him tiredly and ever slowly thrust inside her as she rested her head against his chest. She smiled at the fast beating of his heart. "You did just fine Juggie. Just fine." She whispered as her right hand rose to lightly trace his cheekbone.

Jughead lifted his head slightly to kiss the top of her head. His arms wrapped around her bare back and he gently pressed her against him. "Get some rest Ronnie." He breathed as he gently moved inside her.

Veronica's eyes closed as she feel peacefully asleep against him.

Jughead just silently watched her sleep as he gently stroked her bare skin. His head lifted to kiss the top of her head once more. He finally fell asleep himself a half hour after his lover.

…...

"This is no longer about you winning Betty back is it?" Veronica sighed as she looked at Jughead across from her on the bed.

Jughead silently shook his head.

"Oh." Veronica whispered. Her head bowed as she played with the ends of her sweater.

"It hadn't been for weeks now Veronica." Jughead spoke. "I just didn't know how to tell you."

Veronica lifted her eyes to meet his steamy ones. "I never should have allowed this to happen." She tried to shut herself down.

"I told Betty the moment we started." Jughead spoke.

Veronica's eyes widen. Then she closed off.

"Betty told me to not hurt you. That if I hurt you then she would end me." Jughead softly spoke.

"B." Veronica whimpered as her knees drew up, and her arms covered them.

"She wants to see you." Jughead replied. "She wants you back in her life Veronica."

Veronica shook her head. "I went to far. The moment I agreed to this arragement with you … I knew there would be no going back from this hurt. There would be no making up for it." Anger laced her voice as she looked up into Jughead's soft eyes. "You should have gone back and won her back Jughead. That was the fucking deal. I teach you how to sexual pleasure her and she would be yours. There would have been no way that fucking Adam would have been able to match you."

Jughead remained silent. His eyes never leaving her as Veronica lowreed her eyes once more. He was intching to move so he was able to pull her into his arms once more. But he knew Veronica Lodge very well by now …. he knew that he couldn't touch her yet. She wasn't ready for his touch yet.

"So this is how you planned to destroy me." Veronica spoke in a low dead tone. "You had this planned since I first arrived in Riverdale. When I first betrayed Betty at Cheryl's party. You were honesty waiting for the moment when you could pay me back for hurting Betty." Her body stiffened as her eyes slammed up to meet Jughead's sad ones. "Well played Jones. Well played." A thin line came against her teeth. "You and Betty planned this from the very start. The two of you planned on dating once Archie made it clear to Betty that he would never see her in a romantic way."

Jughead opened his mouth to speak.

"The moment that I went into that closet with Archie …. you two knew that no matter what the out come was …. I had all ready betrayed Betty. Just by agreeing to go into the closet with Archie. That was my down fall. Betty forgave me all to easily once she realized how desperately I was to being her friend." Tears rolled unheeded down her cheeks. "The moment that she saw that I couldn't keep my promise by staying away from Archie … you and her cooked up the plan to date one another. That you would be the endgame by the end of high school. That no matter what you two were more solid than Betty ever would have had with Archie." She shook her head. "You knew that you couldn't pay me back with this sexual plan of yours in college … because I would be able to read you two like a book." Shaking her head. "No you had to wait a few years after graduating college. You had to make me firmly believe that you two were honesty headed for the alter."

"No Veronica." Jughead got out.

"Now that we are in our mid twenties was the perfect time to sprung the trap." She shook her head. "I just have one question for you Jughead. Did you and Betty ever truly ever really fucked?"

Jughead remained silent.

"Well did you two fuck each other at all in the entire time of your so called 'relationship'?" She demanded as she glared hatefully into his eyes. She suddenly flew at Jughead and her fists were beating against his chest. "Did you hurt Betty you fucking slime. Did you rape her just to get your revenge on me." Raw sobs burst though her chest as she brought her fists down hard against his chest.

Jughead fought trying to get a hold of her flying arms. He wasn't trying to hurt the woman in his arms; he just needed to get a hold of these flying arms. He needed to get Veronica to stop. "Veronica …." His breath rushed out as she managed a sucker punch in his stomach. He finally managed to trap her arms in between their bodies. He pulled her closer to him to prevent her fighting back. "I give you my word that I didn't hurt Betty. We never faked a relationship. We were honesty together … we were honesty planning a happily ever after with one another." His breath hitched as the slightly younger woman strugged to get out of his arms once more. He just held on and pushed her backwards. He laid ontop of her to prevent her from trying to get up. He knew that he could keep her down with his body weight. He must. He needed to get her to stop fighting him. He needed to protect her. He needed to prevent her from hurting herself.

Veronica finally stopped strugging. Her right hand managed to rise between their bodies and rest against his sweaty cheek. Her teary eyes look into his open and compassistant eyes. "When you leave then I don't ever want to see you ever again."

"I'm not leaving." Jughead whispered. He breathed slowly. "You can't kick me out of your soul Veronica. Just as you can't kick Betty out. Even if I don't get to lay eyes on your again on this planet Earth; I'm never going to leave you." He rested his forhead against hers. "Just give us a chance." He breathed out.

Veroncia's eyes closed and she passed out.


End file.
